


Orange-flavoured Boy《橙味男孩》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Three Billboards outside Ebbing Missouri (Film 2017)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: A short story about how Jason Dixon finally embraced his real love and desire. Hope you enjoy the story.





	Orange-flavoured Boy《橙味男孩》

橙味男孩  
By Alex_Sherlock

太阳很好，闪耀在小镇的上空，给镇上的房屋镀上一层金色，闲散的氛围弥散在镇里。

坐在警局里的Dixon 却不买账，办公区在一楼的他接受不到多少阳光的恩惠，而该死的太阳却把警局对面的那个红发小子的办公室照得一清二楚——他站在办公桌旁伸着懒腰，身体有些摇晃，松松垮垮的花衬衫向上跑，露出来一小节腰腹。似乎是在听着什么音乐，伸完懒腰他就有节奏地晃了起来，腰肢瘦而有些僵硬，红发在阳光的照耀下鲜亮得发金，转身的姿势有些滑稽，像一只轴线偏了的陀螺——Dixon 突然发现自己一直盯着他看，赶忙收回视线，心里嘟囔着“同性恋小杂种”，一边努力把注意力集中在手里的填字游戏上，却有一种怪异的感受一直黏在他的背上，他忍不住再次抬起视线，看见那个红发小子和另一位女性在一起愉快地聊着什么，笑容在阳光的照射下更加耀眼，烦躁瞬间窜上Dixon 的头脑，他摔了笔，摸了摸头发两侧，发出一声轻叹。

旁边打盹的同事被惊醒，抬眼看了看，又低下头去，继续睡了。

这是小镇警局极为平常的一天，除了时有的斗殴，没什么案子可忙，或者说警局也处理不了更复杂的案子，直到那位愤怒的女士租下了那三块广告牌，本来在养病的局长又开始忙起来，这让Dixon 心里很不是滋味。局长对Dixon 而言是警探的典范，是像朋友又像父亲的引导者，Dixon 一直想成为像他那样的好警察，可是他总是做不到，有种愤怒总是缠绕着他，不知道从哪来的愤怒让他总是一副郁闷又不好惹的神情，他无处发泄，忍不住把怒气倾泻在那些比自己弱势的人身上。这让他变成了一个混蛋，但他并不是本来就这么混蛋，局长曾经这样评价过他，那时候的他沉默不语，最后扯开一个无所谓的笑容，心里却有种心事被戳破的尴尬。

因此，他开始找那位广告牌女士和那个把广告牌租给她的红发小混蛋的麻烦，又因为那位广告牌女士比Dixon 更强悍，他只好转而找Red 的麻烦。

小镇的酒吧不算热闹，但也算小镇上最热闹的地方了，Dixon 坐在吧台边喝酒，看着Red 和小矮人在台球桌边站着。他滑下椅子凑到Red 面前，嘲笑他怎么连小矮人也不放过，Red 双手交叠搭在台球杆上，一副平静而不想理他的样子，Dixon 却注意到他的手，弯曲而带些肉感，白皙得一看就没怎么见过太阳。一瞬的沉默过后，Dixon 才注意到他们现在离的太近了，近到他能看清Red 眼睛里的一些意义不明的东西，还有他太阳穴那儿几缕鬈曲的红发，Red 的眼神很安静，没有一点攻击性，Dixon 却好像被烫到一样缩了回去，挑衅以失败告终。

在一个安静的凉风习习的夜晚，威洛比局长朝自己的脑袋开了一枪。

得知这个消息的Dixon 提起警棍，别好手枪，就去找那个红发年轻人的麻烦了。当他走进Red 的办公室，红发小子显然被他的全副武装吓到了，连连说着“冷静，冷静”，但Dixon 只感觉到什么东西在他的脑袋里敲着，发出巨大声响。第一击之后，他就没法停下来了，鲜红的血液从Red 的鼻子、额头涓涓流下，和他头发的鲜亮红色相映成趣，让Dixon 感觉自己的感官完全被打开了，某种古怪的、不被他自己允许的兴奋让他打人的双手甚至有些颤抖。他将那扇自己在那些无聊的办公日看了无数遍的落地窗打碎，把红发青年拎起来丢了出去，红发青年弓着背，看着怪可怜的。

但Dixon 甚至还觉得不够，他下楼，看到一只腿明显受伤的他可怜兮兮地在地上爬着，染着血的手指死命地扒着地面，努力地想远离自己，小镇的阳光照在地上，让他的红发看起来像美味的糖果，而他身上的血就像是糖浆。

他想逃离，别想！Dixon 似乎已经忘记了自己为什么想使用暴力，情况已经发生了变化，而他自己却没意识到。

这次失控的暴力让他直接失去了那身警服，他郁闷度日，整天酗酒，直到他收到了局长给他的最后一封信。在那个本来平静的夜晚，他因为信里的内容痛哭失声，不仅因为威洛比作为朋友如此相信自己能做一个好人，还因为威洛比的体贴和洞察力，他似乎终于摘下了那副自己给自己戴上的假面。  
就在这时，一点火光划过街道，燃烧弹在他背后的屋子里炸开了，第二天小镇新闻上的内容就是警局遭纵火、前警官拯救出重要卷宗，而Dixon 被送进了病房。

这绝对是他遭遇过的最尴尬也最可怕的场面了，自己受伤，浑身绑着绷带坐在病房里，而病房的对面，竟然就是被自己亲手打到住院的红发青年。他会打自己吗，Dixon 想到，哪怕他打自己也只不过会是没什么力度的一拳，自己真正怕的并不是被Red 打几下，而是怕一些其他的事情。可能是怕他痛恨自己吗，还是怕他以后会一见到自己就逃开？他不知道。

而事情的发展竟然有些滑稽了，Red 没认出来自己，而是像欢迎一位普通病友一样对自己嘘寒问暖，问自己想不想喝橙汁，Dixon 感觉眼睛热热的，难道自己的眼睛也受伤了吗。直到脑袋上还绑着纱布的红发青年关切地说，“不要哭，你会好起来的，这样对你的伤口不好。如果你想喝橙汁的话，我有吸管，这样你就可以喝了”，他才终于知道自己是哭了。他看着年轻人充满关切的眼神，终于下定决心自己戳破真相，告诉他自己就是那个把他打伤的混蛋Dixon。

Red 生气了，非常明显的，他背对着自己重重地坐在病床上，懊恼地揪自己的头发。可过了一会儿，他又站起来一瘸一拐地给Dixon 送来了一杯橙汁，玻璃杯里放着吸管，红发青年用淤青的手指小心地摆弄了几下吸管，将它调整到合适的方位，接着又继续背对着Dixon 坐回病床上，低着头缩起身体，宽大的病号服由于他的动作露出了一小片光滑瘦弱的后背。

Dixon 一边想着不能继续哭，一边哭得更厉害了，他看着生气的红发男孩的背影，终于敢对自己承认，自己有吻上那片肌肤的冲动。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story first in Chinese, and when I got time I probably will translate it into English. Hope you have enjoyed it :)


End file.
